


Gift or Curse

by TheFirstSeed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, Pregnancy, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed
Summary: Maria telling Aguilar that she is with child. Tempted to flesh this out into a full story (Rather then a one-short), let me know your thoughts!





	1. The News

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from Aguilar's POV!

She has been off all day.

  
  
I know her well enough to see it.

  
  
She looks distant,

  
  
She not paying as much attention when we're all discussing how to do the mission.

  
  
I think for a moment, maybe she is just bleeding.

  
  
Even I know about that, Women are always off during that.

  
  
Maria will let me share a bed with her when that happens, but nothing more.

  
  
But it can't be. I know how she is when that happens and this, this is different. I can tell.

 

  
  
We don't get a moment alone all day.

  
  
There is always someone else around us.

 

Or we're focused on the mission.

 

  
  
I know she won't tell me the truth if someone else is around. She hates it when the others worry about her.

 

Sometimes she is too brave to admit she needs help or that something is wrong.

 

  
  
But we're alone now and I can see it. In her vivid blue eyes, she's afraid .. no terrified. I've never seen her so scared.

  
  
But she is now.

  
  
We're in her room in the assassin's hideout. The door is closed and we're just standing there. About a foot apart. She looking up at me terrified.

 

I'd followed her when we got back. No one questioned it.

 

They are past that now, everyone knows there is something going on between us

  
  
My first thought now is someone's hurt her, Oh ho no. If someone has hurt her, ha! I'll kill them. My arms instinctively go to her sides, holding her arms. She crosses them over her chest and takes a deep breath looking up at me.

  
  
She says my name so quietly, I almost don't hurt it.

  
  
I squeeze her arms a little becoming more concerned with every passing seconds

  
  
"I-I-I'm with child" she stutters

  
  
I understand now why she is scared. She is most afraid that she'll have to stop doing missions, but she will still put that off as long as she can knowing her. This is also a dangerous place for a child, more so a baby. The main thought on my mine is that I could lost her. Women die in child birth often, even with the best care. That is worst case scenario of course. What if she lost the baby though? That would crush her. Maria has to be one of the most caring people here.

  
  
Before I know whats happening, I've pulled her into my chest and wrapped my arms around her.  I feel her wrap her arms around me as she holds back tears.

  
  
"It'll be alright Maria" I tell her

  
  
I feel little flutters of excitement in my chest, I've always wanted a child with her but I couldn't loss her.

  
  
I know we've been standing there for ages now. Nether one daring to make the first move but she needs sleep .. they both do.

  
  
Smiling I left her up into my arms, like one does to their braid. She is always reluctant at this but I know deep down she loves it.

  
  
"You two need sleep" I whisper, kissing her forehead.

 

She is hiding behind a smile, but I still see the fear in her eyes.


	2. Horse rides and Cove swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aguilar takes Maria out on a ride to help her feel better about the situation

Light seeped into their bedroom. Groaning Aguilar slowly started to open his eyes.  
  
Taking in a deep breath he turned to the other side of the bed "Maria?" he questioned still slightly asleep.  
  
Of course. She was gone. She never stayed long in bed, early riser she was.  
  
Aguilar slowly got out of bed, memories of yesterday's events coming back to him.

Yawning he ran a hand though his hair looking about the room.  
  
When he was changed he decided to find Maria, wherever she was hiding trying to forget yesterday most likely.  
  
First he tried the training hall, he often found her here.  
  
Then the food hall, Maybe she was actually looking after herself and having a good breakfast.  
  
Of course not, next the medical room  
  
Aguilar was starting to worry now as he checked the Library but still not a sign of her  
  
The last place he thought to look, the stables.  
  
He let go of his breath, hadn't even realized he was holding it.  
  
There she was, brushing down her stunning light grey Andalusian stallion.  
  
"Maria" he called, his voice full of love and happiness.  
  
She didn't take her eyes of her work but smiled.  
  
"Aguilar, where have you been?" She questioned, a little jokingly  
  
He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist  
  
"Looking for my love, who left me all alone this morning" he sounded so childish that Maria couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Aww" She cooed leaning back into him, resting her head on his chest.  
  
Aguilar could stay like that forever  
  
But her horse had other plans, Nickering at the two. Wanting Maria's attention back on him.  
  
Groaning he let her out of his arms and back to the horse  
  
"I've got competition with the horse now, don't I?", his hands still stayed on her waist, even the smallest contact felt amazing  
  
"Yes" Maria turned to look at him with a naughty smile, holding back laughter  
  
Maria was in such a great mood this morning, yesterday she'd been so off, terrified, now she was happy and bouncing.  
  
Raising an eyebrow he pulled her close, kissing her. The horse couldn't do that he thought.  
  
He arms were protectively back around her, hers were in his hair. She must have dropped the brush because he couldn't feel it.  
  
He had no idea how long it lasted but suddenly the both needed to came back for air. Reluctantly separating from each other.

Her hands slid down the side of his face, resting on his chest  
  
Aguilar still held her close, he head resting on hers, breathing in her smell.  
  
"You and me, lets go for a ride together. There is not a mission today." Aguliar said breaking the silence that had held on for so long  
  
There was a long pause before Maria finally spoke "If I remember rightly that how this all started" She was trying to laugh, pass it off as a joke but he heard the sadness in her voice  
  
"Maria ..." he trailed off holding onto her tighter. He had almost forgotten about yesterday's news for a moment there. Leaning up he kissed for forehead, trying to cheer her up a little. When suddenly the idea came to him.  
  
"Well if not for me, what about your poor horse? He barely got a ride yesterday, He must be so bored and lonely" He whined in the horse's defense. The horse just stood there, looking at the pair  
  
His plan worked, she was laughing. "Aguilar" She looked up at him, the sadness was gone again. She was smiling brightly and laughing shaking her head a little at him.

"I guess your right, The poor boy does need some attention" She moved from his arms, cradling the horses head in her own. She kissed the horse's head before turning to them "We can't be out too long in case the other need us" there was a warning in her voice but he just smiled and agreed.

 

 

It didn't take them long to saddle their horses. Aguilar fussed over her a few times.

"Barely noticeable and you're already fussing" she had said to him in an annoyed tone. On the bright-side he thought, annoyance with him with better then sadness with herself.

They had quietly suck out of the Assassin's hideout, mounting the horses when they were outside. They rode side by side along an old trail. It was a peaceful one, with beautiful scenery. Not many people travel it as well so it gave them some alone time.

Aguilar hadn't taken his eyes off Maria, just watching to make sure she was already. He would usually do this but now he felt it was more important.

Their trail lead them to a small cove. It was a secret place they had found together. Often visiting to get away from the other for just a little.

The place was beautiful, the color of the water always trying to rival Maria's eyes color. There was plenty of grass along the side for the horses to graze. Best of all, when the sun would set the view was just incredible and the sky would reflect off the water.

 

When they arrive, Aguilar convinced her to stay for a little. That the brotherhood shouldn't have need of them yet.

It work surprisingly.

Aguilar grabbed Maria's hand pulling her over to him. She let him, falling into his chest with a smile.

"Why not a swim my love?" He questioned looking out to the water

"Because we can't stay long, they might need us" She countered

The weather was hot and the robes never really helped.

"No they don't" he said taking off his shirt.

She stood there shaking her head.

"You don't know that" She looked away trying to ignore that fact he was now shirtless.

He moved closer to her again, putting his hands on her waist "Does it matter? They can survive a few hours without you?" he leaned down to kiss her, but she moved her head away looking at him. He just smiled at her, silently egging her on.

After a short moment of silence, she agreed "Okay, Okay, Okay" She laughed leaning up kissing him quickly before taking off her own robes.

 

Aguilar was already in the water when she got in. The Water was cool angst her skin and soothing to her mind.

Maria swam over to meet him, falling right into his waiting arms.

Her arms around his neck, his around her waist.

His hands Just skimming over her stomach that only had the slightest rise to it.

Soon it wouldn't just by a slight rise it'd be completely swollen with the new life.

But she soon relaxed again as they talked

about anything that wasn't the Brotherhood or the unplanned child.

 

Sadly time hadn't stood still for them. It continued to pass by

Reluctantly he let her go, he had managed to keep her there the entire day almost. 

She was almost finished changing when he got out. Shaking his hair like a dog does

"Aguilar!" She yelled at him laughing. "Dog" she scoffed when he was finally finished

"Your dog" he laughed changing into his robes


	3. Telling Benedicto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for them to tell Benedicto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written from Maria's POV this time.

Days turned into weeks then into months,  
  
It was becoming more obvious now, the swell.   
  
You couldn't really seeing it with my robes on though.  
  
I just kept running my hands over it, I wasn't really sure what I was feeling.  
  
Aguilar's already in bed - Fast asleep. Gives me some time to think. I'm going to have to tell Benedicto soon.  
  
Turning back to the bed, leaning down on it. I was right, he is fast asleep.  
  
His face and chest were bruised all over, with a couple of cuts here and there.   
  
He'd got into one heck of fist fight with a Templar today. The two seem surprisingly well matched.  
  
  
  
 _We all had a role to play in the mission, Aguilar's role just happen to have a part that clashed with this Templar._  
  
 _When we came over to find him we only get there as the fight with ending._  
  
 _I'd rushed over to him, going under his arm to steady him_  
  
 _He'd gripped onto my shoulder, waving his other hand out to try steady himself_  
  
 _It was a lot heavier then I ever realized._  
  
 _"You alright Aguilar" I heard Benedicto ask_

_There was blood in his month, cuts across his face, buries already starting to appear_   
  
_"Fine, fine. Never better" He was trying to pass it off_

_He was still a novice, he still had much to learn_   
  
_He did managed to stand up properly without me, I think he was only doing it to show the others he was fine._   
  
_Men._   
  
  
_I made him sit down on my bed so I could wash his wounds at least_   
  
_"I'm fine Maria. You shouldn't worry. It can't be good for you two" I gave him a look that said it all, he quickly went silent after that_

_He knows better then to argue with me_  
  
 _His face had the worst of it, little scratches here and there_  
  
 _"You still have much to learn" I said sitting down on his lap taking to cloth to his face_  
  
 _He closed his eyes as the cold water trickled down his face. I could see him wincing a few times._  
  
 _A smallest cuts always seem to hurt more then bigger ones, I never quite understood that._  
  
 _I could feel his hands trailing up my legs, then my waist - He usually stopped there - but lately his hands would rest on my stomach._  
  
 _I knew why he was doing it,_  
  
 _I kept telling him he wouldn't feel anything yet_  
  
 _But he still would, Just in-case he said._  
  
 _I'd let him do it_  
  
 _I put the cloth back in the water, looking back up at the wounds_  
  
 _Skimming over them with my eyes making sure I'd washed them all_  
  
 _When I felt it_  
  
 _He felt it too_  
  
 _I gasped, handing going straight to my stomach_  
  
 _It hurt .. but it didn't hurt_  
  
 _His eyes were open, looking down at where we'd felt it_  
  
 _"You felt that too right?" He questioned_  
  
 _I looked up at him for a second_  
  
 _There is was again_  
  
 _A smile quickly taking over his face, ignoring the probable pain_  
  
 _"Maria, its the baby" I know he was holding back saying 'I told you so, I knew it'd start kicking'_  
  
 _Suddenly I felt so much happier about this, this little life we were building_  
  
 _The baby only kicked another two times before settling_  
  
 _But Aguilar kept talking to it, asking it to move again_  
  
  
  
Wasn't even born yet and he was already an incredible father to it  
  
I moved closer to him, moving his arm out of the way so I could cuddle up beside him.  
  
At some point in the night I know he woke up, I felt him move. His arm wrapping around me and the other one coming across the hold me as well.  
  
But I was still up in the morning before him.  
  
Light was only just beginning to come into the room when I was already changed.  
  
I had it set in my mind. I had to tell Benedicto, I couldn't put it off any longer. I didn't want to be held back on missions but It wouldn't be safe for the baby or the others.  
  
I wandered the halls making my way to the kitchen in hopes he would be there.  
  
What I found instead was Ashraf and Zawahir cooking.  
  
The smell got me first, horrible!  
  
"What is that" I complained looking between the two  
  
"It is lovely traditional food, Thought we'd cook some didn't we brother" Ashraf said grinning  
  
"It smells horrible" I took a few steps back wanting to get out of here before I throw up  
  
"Oh come on Maria, our cooking isn't that bad! You Egyptians have some creepy cooking things too" Ashraf countered looking at me.  
  
I'd been born in Egypt but we moved to Spain many years ago when I was still a child - I did miss Egypt though. Something about it always intrigued me.  
  
"It never smells as bad as that." I said shaking my head but before Ashraf had a chance to defend his cooking I changed the topic "Have ether of you seen Benedicto, I need to speak with him"  
  
I could see Ashraf was annoy with me, still wanting to defend his traditional food so Zawahir answer for him "He went out early this morning, He should be back soon. You're best bet is to wait in the stables.  
  
I smiled and gave me thanks leaving as Ashraf went to continue our argument.  
  
  
  
I didn't have to wait long for Benedicto to come riding into the stables.  
  
"Maria" he called pleasantly getting of his horse "How are you this morning"  
  
I wanted to speak but the words wouldn't quite form themselves. He came to stand in front of me.  
  
Benedicto had grown to be like a father to me for all these years, I shouldn't be so worried about telling him,  
  
"I-I am with child" he was easier somehow to say it now then all those months ago with Aguilar   
  
I was growing to like to idea a little more each day  
  
He clasped his hands together smiling "Maria! Let me be the fir- let me be one of the first to congratulate you" He looked like a proud father in that moment.  
  
"Go on tell me, how far though?" He asked, I had to think for a moment. I hadn't even though about it.  
  
"About five months" I said nodding, yes that would be about right  
  
"Oh Maria" He said putting his hands on my shoulders, I could hear it in his tone he still had more to say "You do understand I'm going to have to keep you from missions?". Yes, annoying I understood that. What would I even do well everyone was out? This was going to be a painfully boring next couple of months .. I then probably longer.  
  
"Yes Mentor. That is why I was reluctant to say anything" he chucked a little, nodding. He knew me too well.  
  
There was a long silence between them before Benedicto finally spoke  
  
"I don't mean to pry but I am right in assuming Aguilar is the father?" he looked like he hadn't quite wanted to say it. It was my personal business who the father was but Benedicto would only have been looking out for us.  
  
"Yes. He is. Not even born yet and he is already an incredible father for it" I hadn't actually meant to say the last part. It was just meant to be a simply yes but the words came out anyway.  
  
"Ah of course he is!" He pattered my shoulders turning them around "Lets get some breakfast shall we. Aguilar must be worried sick as to where you've gone".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find the names of the other assassin's in the Spanish brotherhood so I made up Ashraf and Zawahir. Who are two brothers. Ashraf likes annoying everyone well Zawahir is more level-headed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tempted to bring this into a full fanfic rather then just a one-short. Would you all be interested if I did that?


End file.
